Dark Shadows: 3
My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood: A strange dark mansion, brooding on the crest of a lonely hill. It's my home now and the outside world seems a million miles away. Yet I know there are homes with warmth in Collinsport. I know there are people with hopes and dreams and unexpressed fears. Episode 3 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on June 29th, 1966. In this episode, Victoria Winters meets Carolyn Stoddard for the first time. Roger Collins goes to the Collinsport Inn desperate to find Sam Evans. Meanwhile, Burke Devlin takes another step in his plot to get revenge upon the Collins family by trying bribe Joe Haskell into working for him as a spy. Synopsis Roger Collins goes to the Evans' cottage and begins banging on the door, heatedly calling out for Sam, but gets no reply. He shouts at the door, calling him a drunken bum, but still no response. At Collinwood, Carolyn Stoddard comes up to Victoria Winters' bedroom and introduces herself. She is thrilled to have someone her own age staying at the house. In contrast however, Carolyn encourages Vicki to return to New York as fast as she can, implying that living at Collinwood could only have dire consequences for her. Despite everyone trying to get her to leave, Vicki remains steadfast. Vicki changes the subject and asks Carolyn about Burke Devlin. Carolyn has no idea who he is, and Vicki mentions that he has some sort of connection to Roger. Carolyn beams at the sound of Roger's name and is clearly enamored with her charming uncle. At the Blue Whale, Burke Devlin sits down with Joe Haskell. He begins asking him questions concerning Carolyn. Joe eyes him suspiciously and is dubious as to the true nature of Burke's inquiry. Roger Collins leaves the Evans' house and goes to the coffee shop at the Collinsport Inn. He speaks with Sam's daughter, Maggie, and the two engaged in a bit of small talk. Roger then segues into asking about Sam. Maggie tells him that her father is back at the house, but Roger says that he already tried there and got no response. Maggie chuckles and says that he is probably sleeping after "celebrating". Roger suddenly turns serious and name drops Burke Devlin. Maggie tells him that Burke checked into the inn earlier that evening. He was flashing about a lot of money, tipping well and even rented three rooms upstairs. Roger does not appear to appreciate Burke's sudden apparent affluence and grows increasingly nervous. Back at the Blue Whale, Burke offers Joe Haskell $2,375 as a down payment for a boat. In exchange, he wants Joe to spy on the Collins family. Joe tries to act appreciative, but is extremely uncomfortable at the thought of being offered a bribe. At the Collinsport Inn, Bill Malloy - manager of the Collins Fishing Fleet bursts into the coffee shop clearly agitated about something. He goes to Roger and says that he had heard that Burke Devlin is back in town. Roger suddenly begins acting aloof, behaving as if there is absolutely no bad blood between Burke and he. Whatever happened between them took place ten years ago. Back at the Blue Whale, Burke fields a telephone call from his private investigator, Wilbur Strake. After which, he continues to bribe Joe into working for him as a spy. Joe distrusts him even more. To Joe's relief, Bill Malloy comes in with a stern look on his face and orders him to go home. He then asks Burke what he wants with Joe. Burke dodges the question and Bill pleads with him to leave the Collins family alone. Burke goes on about how he intends on digging up all of the ghosts wandering about at Collinwood and exposing them. He is committed towards getting his revenge against the Collins family no matter what. At Collinwood, Vick and Carolyn return to Vicki's room. Vick finds a letter she had been writing to a friend back in New York sitting in the middle of her bed. She knows that she had left the letter in the drawer of her dresser and cannot understand why anyone would move it. Carolyn grows suddenly nervous. Carolyn advises Vicki to lock her door and get a good night's sleep, because she is going to need all the rest she can get. Cast Crew Credited crew * Ohrbach's - Costume designer * Dan Curtis - Creator; Executive producer * Robert Costello - Producer * Lela Swift - Director * Art Wallace - Story created and written by * Dan Curtis Productions, Inc., 1966 Uncredited crew * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sy Tomashoff - Production designer * Ramsey Mostoller - Costume designer * Michael Brockman - Unit manager * Frank Bailey - Sound engineer * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Tom McCue - Sound engineer * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Arthur De Cenzo - Music supervisor * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Gloria Banta - Assistant to producer * John Devoe - Stage manager * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Ed Pontorno - Video technician * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * John Sedwick - Associate director Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke * Closing still: Victoria Winters' bedroom. * This episode was recorded on June 15th, 1966. * The events from this episode take place on the same evening as those from episodes 1 and 2. * First appearance of Bill Malloy. He appears next in episode 9. * Second appearance of Maggie Evans. She appeared last in episode 1. * First appearance of Roger Collins' car. * First appearance of the Evans' cottage. * Roger tells Maggie that "banging on doors isn't exactly in my repertoire". However, this is exactly what he was doing when he went to Sam Evans. * Carolyn points out the portrait of Isaac Collins to Vicki, citing that he was the founder of the New England branch of the family, establishing the fishing fleet as well as the name of the town Collinsport back in the 17th century. * This episode establishes that Burke Devlin is an ex-convict and that whatever happened between Roger and he took place ten years ago. Allusions * Carolyn Stoddard compares Collinwood to the House of Usher. The Fall of the House of Usher was a Gothic mystery story written by Edgar Allan Poe in 1839. The story has been adapted into many films and television specials, the most famous of which is the 1960 Roger Corman film starring Vincent Price. * The man that Burke Devlin is seen talking to on the telephone is Wilbur Strake, a private investigator he had hired to collect information on the Collins family. Strake appeared in episodes 1 and 2. Bloopers * Mitchell Ryan slightly slurs his words during his conversation with Joe Haskell. Quotes * Roger Collins: Answer your door, you drunken bum! * Carolyn Stoddard: Well, Vicki. On behalf of myself and my kooky family -- I bid you welcome... to the House of Usher. * Carolyn Stoddard: Vicki, you seem like a nice person. Do yourself a favor... go back home to New York. * Carolyn Stoddard: You've been in this mausoleum for a couple of hours. Do you think it's going to be fun and games. * Carolyn Stoddard: Roger Collins has more charm in his right earlobe than half the characters in this icky, sticky town. * Roger Collins: Say, Maggie. How's your father these days? * Maggie Evans: Same as always. Full of sound and fury. * Bill Malloy: Roger, you are either a much braver man than I thought you were, or a much bigger fool. Home Video * Dark Shadows Collector's Series, Volume 1 (VHS) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (DVD) * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 1) See also External Links References ---- Category:1966/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot/Episodes Category:Art Wallace/Writer Category:Lela Swift/Director Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Ohrbach's/Costume designer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Michael Brockman/Production manager Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Arthur De Cenzo/Music supervisor Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Gloria Banta/Production assistant Category:John Devoe/Stage manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Ed Pontorno/Video technician Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:John Sedwick/Associate director Category:Mitchell Ryan/Actor Category:Louis Edmonds/Actor Category:Frank Schofield/Actor Category:Nancy Barrett/Actor Category:Joel Crothers/Actor Category:Kathryn Leigh Scott/Actor Category:Alexandra Moltke/Actor Category:Bob O'Connell/Actor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew